Hate and Revenge
by RadicalArsonist
Summary: Percy's life is ruined and forgotten once his ego-filled brother Justin was claimed a Son of Poseidon, so what does he do? He joins forces with Chaos. Percy is seeking for his revenge, clouded with hate and the appealing idea of vengeance. Possible Percy/Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

Percy Jackson was no normal demigod. He returned Zeus's stolen lightning bolt, defeated Polyphemus, tricked Atlas to hold the weight of the sky, passed Daedalus' labyrinth, and defeated the lord of time, Kronos.

Here at camp, I felt alone and lonely ever since his ego-filled brother Justin McZee was claimed to be a Son of Poseidon. Justin went on a quest to kill Krios's minions, and he came back reporting the quest was a success and he also killed Medusa on the way. Everybody in camp treated like Justin was the new generation of Superman or something. Percy was forgotten and only Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth still remembered him. Percy didn't want fame; he wanted friends he could talk to.

So one day I decided to talk to Annabeth about my feelings, only to find Justin and some blonde making out and making disturbing noises. I was about to walk past when I heard:

"Percy can't know about this, Justin."

"No worries, I am way better and smarter than him anyways, Annabeth."

Curious, I walked up close silently. And what I saw made me furious. Justin was kissing Annabeth, who has decided to cheat on me with a worthless jerk. I snapped right there.

First, Poseidon claiming Justin was his favorite son. He seemingly forgot about my achievements. Then this, Annabeth, the only person I can relate to right now, cheating on me. I walked to my cabin to write a letter.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_ I am sorry to say that I can't take it anymore. While you are reading this, I will probably be dead. Have fun with Justin. Goodbye._

_Percy_

I packed some items I needed: Drachmas, Riptide, nectar, ambrosia, and some clothes. I ran to the Half-Blood Hill to take a last look at my camp. Then I left, for good.

I was running out of energy, cornered by wild hellhounds in an alley with a dead end. I was hungry, tired, and waiting for death to arrive. I slashed one hellhound with Riptide, then jumped on another one and sank my sword to the hilt buried in its neck. I stumbled as I landed, giving a hellhound with black fur the chance to rip at my throat. Just as his claws were about to end my life, a beam of black vaporized the hellhound into a mound of dust. The other hellhounds fell as quickly as the first one. I turned around to see a black portal/void forming on the brick wall. A figure dressed in black and silver stepped out of the portal. I looked closely and I saw he was wearing a suit with a silver tie, with small circular shapes that looked like planets hovering and circling around him.

"Kill me now." I begged to the powerful being standing in front of me. But he only laughed, which sounded creepy and eerie.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"The Creator of your planet, Earth." He replied.

"What? So you are…" I asked him.

"Correct. I am Chaos, the creator of all planets and beings in the universe," he stated. Whoa wait, why is he here then?

"I have seen your skills and achievements and how your friends abandoned you, and I have decided to hire to become a group of elites under my order, the Void Knights."

"Wait, you can read minds?" I asked rudely.

"Yes, I can."

"So you want to recruit me."

"Correct."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think I came all the way here just to prank a demigod who was abandoned by his friends?" Chaos asked while looking at me with a weird look. _Just making sure, and yeah, I'll join. What is there to lose? _I thought. Chaos gave me a nod. Then he led me through the portal into another world.

_Flashback end_

So I was here now, crouching on a wooden beam, watching the hopeless victim run into the dark alley. After 70 years of training, Chaos was impressed with my skills with stealth and recruited me to become his personal assassin.

And Chaos gave me a powerful and unique name:

_Drakonus._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up? So here's chapter two, and I promise future chapters will be longer than this.**

**Clashgrrl, can you give me some of your ideas be reviewing? Thanks. Oh yeah, I sincerely hope Chip isn't dead yet. Anyways, read 'n review!**

Drakonus POV

I silently leaped down the wooden beam and landed quietly on the stone floor. The target had run into a dark alley and seemingly about to get away, but Drakonus always had a plan, no wait, always had two plans; One for backup.

Kevin (Target) POV

I ran into a dark alley to avoid the assassin. Every criminal knows this guy. His name is Drakonus and he has never failed to assassinate his target. I should've known he would come after me after I sold imperial gold and celestial bronze to a mortal. My name is Kevin Arnold, a Roman demigod and the son of Ares. Now, I know what you're thinking, you're a son of Ares! Why run? Everybody fears Drakonus, even me. So I fled like a coward. Little did I know that running also has a price.

I jumped in black Aston Martin Vanquish waiting for me and gunned pedal down. I raced back to the underground safehouse and built for emergencies. I got out of the car after I reached a pile of rocks in the middle of the local forest in Washington. The ride took me about 30 minutes due to the speed of the Vanquish. I opened several doors made of titanium and hydraulic locks and locked my self up inside the safehouse. Then I called an airstrike to carpet bomb the area on top of me in case Drakonus was near. After the airstrike went down, I relaxed and went to the living room to get myself a coffee, and only to find Drakonus sitting on the couch reading a magazine about cars and tapping his foot impatiently on the steel floor. I froze.

"Took you long enough, Arnold."

"What…how?" was all I could manage.

"Easy. I can control water, so your hydraulic locks are no challenge to me. Thanks for giving me all this fun for tracking you down. It's been 4 years Arnold," he said leisurely, still reading the magazine. I swear he was smiling, but I couldn't see under that mysteriously dark hood. I reached my back pocket for a silenced USP.45 I kept in handy. The bullets in the clip were coated with venom, so it could pierce through steel like paper, and poison the target.

"Don't even think about it," Drakonus looked up from the magazine. I whipped out my pistol and shot three bullets in succession. Drakonus sidestepped the first with amazing agility, spun sideways to dodge to second one, and caught the third bullet between his index and middle finger. I couldn't even yelp in surprise before he leaped on me and in a blinding flash of black light, a blade appeared out of nowhere. The blade was black, with 3 holes in the bottom center of the blade. The head of the handle was in the shape of a ring. Black mist was flowing from the blade and I looked at it, frightened.

"Have fun in hell, Arnold." The last thing I remember was staring into a pair of blue eyes, ice cold, and unforgiving. I could also detect a hint of violet in those eyes warm and soothing. But the ice-cold blue eyes took over, and the blade jammed down into my throat.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to the battle cruiser waiting for me to take me back to Chaos's palace.

"Mission successful?" Bot asked cheerfully. Bot is a computer-generated personnel, also known as CGP. I find him very annoying sometimes.

"When has it not been?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Where to?" Bot asked.

"Chaos's palace," I replied.

"Yes sir, flight with take us around Earth and Saturn, approximately 13 hours 47 minutes and 19 seconds."

"Perfect."

I retreated back to my room, and found Calypso leaning against to window, beautiful as always. Her robes showed off her gorgeous curves perfectly, making any man drool. I remembered the time when I met Calypso after I joined Chaos with a rush of nostalgia.

_Flashback_

I created a void portal and stepped out to Ogygia. It was impossible to vapor travel to, considering I didn't know the location of the island. I stepped out of the portal wearing a semi-formal black shirt with a silver tie and black pants. Little planets zoomed around me impressively, as it was a blessing from Chaos. I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned around slowly. Calypso dropped the current moonlace she was planting and ran toward me. She traced the scar I had on the left side of my face gingerly with her slender fingers, and then gasped again when she looked into my eyes.

"Percy, your eyes, what happened?" She asked me gently.

"Long story. We need to go, now." I said.

"Where?" She asked my doubtfully, "I can't leave this island; the gods didn't keep their promise of freeing me."

"Follow me," I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a story. Calypso's eyes widened as she saw the portal I created. I said, "Ladies first," and stepped in after her.

_Flashback end_

After that, I left Chaos and Calypso some time to explain the situation I was in. Chaos recruited her to the Void Knight package deal like me, and she was now Captain in command. After her testing, Chaos discovered her sea nymph magic was extremely powerful and was pleased.

As I thought of this, I subconsciously sat down on the leather chair by the desk. Calypso turned around and walked over to me and whispered,

"Chaos has a mission for you, and you may not like it at all."

"I just finished one," I complained.

Calypso massaged my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles around my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the moment of peace, until Bot came running down the hallway and shaking his head frantically.

"Oh dear, oh my, this is bad. B-A-D." He said worriedly.

"What's going on?" I asked, annoyed that he had interrupted the moment of peace.

"3 spaceships coming our way. Identity unknown." He kept babbling to himself.

"Activate defensive matrix," I told him, "We're going through."

"Yes sir." A few minutes later, Bot ran back to me. "Sir, sir, we are under attack!"

"Use the transport nitro, Bot. I'm not here start a war."

"Activate command." Bot looked at his built in watch. "In five, four, three, two one." The clock ticked 12:00 AM and the battle cruiser zoomed out into a completely different dimension; also in to safety's arms.

1:54 PM, Chaos's Palace

"Perseus, you will not like this, but Gaea is rising, and the Greek and Roman camp are in danger."

"You want me to return to Earth to save the worthless camp?" I hissed with venom dripping in my voice. Chaos sighed.

"Yes. The gods need help, but I cannot directly interfere with the war. Help them just like when I helped you, Perseus." I had no reply for that, only because what Chaos said is completely true.

"Very well, lord Chaos. Are the Void Knights joining?"

"Of course. You know the drill, make a good and impressive appearance." I smiled.

"You know I'm best at that."

"Of course. Also, Delta Project XV has been completed. The new armor, Project XV is lightweight, more efficient, energy rechargeable, and overall has a better performance.

"Is it here, Master?" I asked a bit too anxiously. Chaos laughed his booming laugh. Then he put his hand on my shoulder, and the Delta XV armor teleported onto my body. Then Chaos gave me a microchip. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"Teleportation chip. Attach it to your weapon." I put the disk on the bottom of the enhanced Riptide, and tested it out. I threw the blade to the other side of the room, and summoned it back with a command by snapping my fingers twice.

"It works." I deadpanned. Chaos laughed again.

"Of course it does," Chaos grinned, and it looked like a galaxy had shifted on his face. "You have 18 hours to prepare for the flight back to Earth," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I studied my armor. The protection was A-class, but I wanted to enhance its look a bit, to my style.

Third Person POV

Percy stepped out of the hall of Chaos's palace, ready for take off to Earth. His dark armor glinted in the moonlight, cold, frightening, and unforgiving. The right shoulder had a protection titanium pad curved to amazing accuracy for an angle. A curved blade cut out from the shoulder pad for style and protection. The left shoulder pad was identical to the right one, except with no blade. A blood red cape covered the left side of the armor. Every titanium arm, knee, and shin pad his spikes on the cover, making the armor look extremely dangerous. To top it off, the whole armor was a midnight black color. He inspected his Riptide, moonlight glinting on the sharp edge of the blade. Then he brought out his other sword; a weapon similar to Riptide, but with a gray tint to it and the handle at sharp edges for extra defense. The handle had an icon in the middle, a sign of Chaos. His helmet had 3 horizontal slits to look through and had a division in the middle, making one side of the helmet dark and the other side bright of the light.

"Ready for take off," Drakonus reported.

"Copy that," Chaos replied. The castle was incased in magic; you could hear Chaos's voice anywhere in the castle. "Your escort is here, good luck. Over and out." Chaos said.

Drakonus entered the massive starlight carrier ship, and walked straight to his room.

"Sir, we are taking off. Approximately 2 days, 4 hours, and 13 minutes to arrive at our destination," Bot's comm link went through.

"Copy. I'm going to sleep." Percy yawned.

"Sir, when we land, it will be a full out war there." Bot warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Percy said impatiently.

2 days later, the carrier ship arrived to Earth's atmosphere. The ship descended down, straight to New York. As the ship neared the Greek camp of the strawberry farm, the Greeks and Romans were teamed up fighting hordes of enemy lines rushing in. The monsters just kept spawning in the ground. The numbers of creeps were endless. And as Percy took a closer look, he saw that some unknown monster commander was hacking and slashing through Greek-Roman lines very fast, his wounds healing quicker than the Greeks and Romans could damage him.

"Hot damn," Percy muttered.

"Sir, we are touching down." Bot answered through the comm.

Behind them, the Poseidon cabin exploded in a huge concentrated explosion of water.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

Machine gunfire can be heard as hordes of serpents and hyenas dropped dead of the deadly _Hirador _ship's plasma bullets. Greeks and Romans looked up as the shadow of the ship engulfed them. The ship landed, and loads of soldiers, warriors, mages armed with all sorts of weapons ranging from M-16's to katanas rushed out of the battleship and immediately began slaying enemy troops.

"Come on! What are you looking at?" yelled one of the soldiers with a SPAS-12 shotgun. The yell awakened the Greeks and Romans from their surprise with the new troops, and they got back into defending the camp. With the help of the new reinforcements, the Greeks and Romans were able to push back the titan forces with ease.

Back in the titan headquarters, Gaea fumed. How is this possible? The plan had gone wrong horribly after the arrival of the Void Knights. No worries, she convinced herself. This slight bump in the road won't cause too big of a problem. She has already taken over Mt. Helen's, and that is a big part of the plan to defeat the puny humans and take of this planet.

"My lady, our guest is here," A shadowy figure whispered.

"Thank you, Prometheus." Gaea replied.

Drakonus POV

The Knights did a good job, and the titan's troops were defeated in no time.

"Sir, transmission from Chaos," Lieutenant Walters bellowed at me.

"Alright," I picked up the the line on my armor.

"Listen up, Jackson. I added a new feature to your armor just to make it a bit more exciting and challenging. That's kill count. The more you kill, the stronger you become. Is that all clear?

"Yes sir," I replied. This is going to be fun.

After a few hours of explaining to everyone, we made clear that we were reinforcements sent from The Creator (Chaos) to assist the defeating of the army. Meanwhile Chaos is having a meeting between the gods, also explaining and discussing the Void Knights and Gaea.

At night, we retreated back to our ships to rest. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, talking, eating, and generally no excitement. I practiced my powers on _Hirador_ such as dark blue flames (I got from Hestia decades ago when she claimed me champion), my water skills (Poseidon), bright red lightning (Stolen from Zeus's Master Bolt) and my void attacks, mainly consisting of void spheres and vortexes. Needless to say, these powers helped me a lot in battles, whether in damage or fear. I am very proud of these skills. I can also teleport to places, and the Void Knights like to call it blinking. We Voids do not sleep, and that creates extra time to make us better than the rest.

Third Person POV

Overhead in San Francisco, a group of assault ships surrounded by a mothership flew silently towards New York. In a flash, a huge portal opened and the fleet of ships entered it, disappearing in a second.


	6. Chapter 6

Drakonus POV

I looked at Excalibur, the twin of Riptide. There was several reasons why I chose it over all the other options of swords given to me. It's amazingly sharp, cutting through everything intentionally or not, just like Wolverine's adamantine claws in the Marvel comic series and movies of X-Men. But given the choice, I would rather prefer the powers of Deadpool. Excalibur also has the extraordinary ability to act as a battle staff, melee and spells. The tip of the sword could fire bolts of void energy to easily decapitate enemies from a far range. As for the sword itself, it had small rune codes embedded in the blade, and a dragon head on the hilt. The runes were the secret to casting the spells. As for the dragon head, it is a energy container, providing the energy to cast spells without causing exhaustion. The dragon head contains infinite energy, meaning that I could cast as many spells as I wanted without depleting myself of energy.

Colonel Allan Sanders interrupted my thoughts.

"Sir, we have secured the area of dracaena!"

"Thank you Colonel, you may leave."

"As you wish, Kopis of χάος." Colonel Sanders scurried out and barked out orders to his troopers. Sanders preferred a lightweight carbon katana as a melee weapon and an ACOG-scoped M1911 military pistol with the extended magazine and silencer upgrades.

And then there is Lieutenants Ariel and Alissa Sanders, the twin daughters of the Colonel. They're the same from looks the preferences. Both are blondes at 19 years of age, and both wield 2 MP5k sub-machine guns as their weapons of choice.

The list goes on, Staff Sergeant Michael Cross with his modified M4 Carbine, Corporal Andrew Gibson with his SPAS-12 shotgun, Corporal David Nolan and his M249 with a chainsaw as a weapon attachment. And lastly, our sniper, Lieutenant Christopher Li, with his Barrett sniper with an advanced zoom scope.

I thought back about the Kopis of χάος. Kopis is a sleek sword often used by ancient Greek foot soldiers as their weapons. χάος refers to Chaos/The Creator. Add that together, and you have the Blade of Chaos. The council back in the Void gave me the name, and since then it has stuck. I am the Blade of Chaos, the chosen one to save the eminent threats created by Chaos's children (Gaia/Gaea, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, and Eros). Eros wasn't much of a problem, as the god of love. As most modern people know by his Roman counterpart, Cupid. Nyx is the goddess of the night, and she represents exceptional power and beauty. She poses a little threat to the unbalancing of the universe. Chaos's other three unfortunate children were a pain though, as they threatened to lose the balance of the world, overpowering each other and causing massive wars to erupt. The elite of the Void Knights were tasked to prevent these threats, and restore peace and balance to the world. Gaia's plan is to take over Earth, use it as a stepping stone to conquer other planets. We were sent here to stop it. Many historical wars were actually battles between the children of Chaos and Chaos himself. An example would be the Cuban Missile Crisis of the Cold War, on October 18th. When the Russians and the Americans were at a standoff, something much bigger was happening under the ocean and up in the skies. Gaia was fighting with Erebus, and we were all lucky that the storm ended without any huge casualties on both sides.

"Sir, our radar detects a large movement on the west side of the United States. It is currently passing Kentucky at amazing speeds. It'll reach us in approximately 2 minutes!" Lieutenant Sanders burst in.

"Get our knights ready. I'm positive this is not something we should overlook." I replied stiffly.

Meanwhile on the east side of Kentucky, a voice spoke.

"ETA 1 minute and a half!"


End file.
